Light After Darkness
by Dreamscape Phantom
Summary: "There is no peace," says the Lord, "for the wicked." Isaiah 48:22
1. Prologue

**A/N: This is my very first fic, so I'll appreciate reviews very very much! Good or bad, it doesn't matter. Though, I'd prefer constructive criticism. If you're going to criticize XD. Enjoy! :D**

**Summary: Basically, Light becomes is a shinigami (He has no memory of being Light Yagami, but he slowly regains his memories). After that brief conversation with Ryuk, he goes to the human world and drops his note in front of a guy named Night. **

**I know it's kinda ehh, but it'll get better later. I promise. Oh, and old characters will make plenty of appearances. The only new person really is Night.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note..If I did it wouldn't be over. The only thing I own is Night (my OC)**

* * *

**Prologue**

Life is shitty.

And death just gives you gray hairs. As you wait for it to answer the door, you're chewing over your sins and wondering how hot Hell is..or if the unremarkable can trek the streets of gold.

_'That is, if you're an idiot.'_ The raven haired man smirked as he glanced upwards. Monstrous gunmetal clouds had begun to smother the azure sky. It was about to rain.

Truth be told, Night Akiyama was and is, very arrogant. But strangely, he was indifferent on the subject of life and death – even when it concerned himself. The matter was trivial to him, and he didn't understand why everyone treated it with such seriousness. _'If you are destined to die, just die and accept your fate.'_

An earsplitting roar erupted and filled the empty streets.

"If my life were to end this very moment," Night said to himself as he quickened his pace, "I'd laugh in the face of Death, and ask him 'what took so long?'"

By now, bullets had begun to pour from the dark sheet above. Luckily, the emerald eyed twenty-one year old was but a few blocks away from his apartment building.

But he came to an abrupt halt when an object, cladded in black, hit the soggy sidewalk with an audible thump. It seemed to have just fallen from the sky. With a curious demeanor, he reached down and took ahold of the unknown. As soon as contact was made, though, an unexplainable burst of energy surged throughout his body. He deemed the object as a notebook, and an uncanny one at that.

"Death Note…" Night's dark brows furrowed. "What the _fuck_ is a Death Note?.."

Shrugging he flipped through the pages; there was no writing or marks..Excluding the sole sentence scrawled on the back of the cover.

"_'The human whose name is written in this note shall die'_.." A wild fit of laughter crept up Night's throat and soon escaped, leaving him trembling on the sidewalk. "What the hell; this can't be real!" He brought the back of his hand to his face, wiping away a mixture of tears and rain.

"Hello, Night Akiyama…" uttered a sinister voice.

Night whipped his head around to see a creature that looked as if it had been resurrected from some sort of nightmare realm.

* * *

**A/N: So..How bad did that suck? XD I know it really doesn't make any sense. (Especially with the whole life/death philosophy) **

**Anyways I forgot to tell you that this is like a year and a half, after the closing of the Kira case. And I'll try my hardest to add a new chapter every Sunday (writing kinda drains me XD)! I hope you enjoyed!**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: So I'm uploading this early (because I've suddenly become ill and my week's schedule has become nonexistent XD). Woo-hoo :D! I'd just like to thank RiverGlow & reminiscent-afterthought for their reviews - they were extremely helpful! I've turned chapter 1 into a prologue, which was my initial intention, but for some reason I decided not to do it XD. I also took reminiscent-afterthought's advice and removed the "(summary inside)" from my summary :D. **

**I tried to make a longer chapter this time. I really did, but for some reason they always turn out short. XD I get so excited when I'm around the end, so I don't draw things out as much. Anyways, enjoy! Reviews are always appreciated ^.^**

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned Death Note. But I don't, because I'm broke. *repeatedly checks wallet, thinking money will magically appear* Night is my only possession.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"Wh-Who…what are you?"

"I am a shinigami." The crippled beast hobbled over, sending a chill through Night. Things like this are not supposed to exist.

"Shinigami?"

"…A god of death."

The two now stood face to face, the monster towering over Night by almost four heads. He could believe that.

"How do you know my name?"

"I will tell you," The _shinigami_'s beady eyes beamed a fiendish crimson, "about the eyes."

* * *

After being informed of the Death Note's principles, Night was at a loss for words and actions. He had control over a great power that he had no desire or use for.

Green orbs eyed the motionless notebook that had been slung on the coffee table. Slumping in his seat, Night lit one, watching the ignited end shrivel a bit before taking a drag. He had to think about the Pros and Cons of this.

On the upside, he could kill any fucker he wanted with no repercussions.

On the downside, the fuckers would die, unaware of their final seconds of life.

Night grinned. That wasn't his problem.

The…_shinigami_ had told him that human users of the Death Note would go to Mu, or "nothingness", when they died. It also claimed that users of the Death Note would become miserable.

Shifting in his seat, Night chuckled to himself. He was already miserable, and if Mu was the land of "nothingness" then he had nothing to worry about, right? He decided he was going to have fun with this; Night snatched a black pen that was conveniently stationed on the table.

He vigorously flipped the accursed notebook open and started to print his first victim's name. Mid-word, Night paused in annoyance. The gray devil had left his post in the corner and was now hunched over him in an obsessive manner.

God, he was going to hate this thing.

Finally finished, Night began to watch the clock with spikey hair hanging and smugness plastered on his face.

* * *

He had heard things about humans.

The majority named them to be the utmost wicked, some lower than the demons that burn in Hell's blue fire.

Others regarded them as spineless, asinine beings.

But he had formed his own opinion from the little ventures he'd had in this world. Most humans were blind and stupid. Instead of examining greater pictures, they frame lesser ones for transient, personal glory.

Oh, he could not wait for the human boy to utilize the power of the Death Note.

An impatient hiss was emitted from the grim humanoid as he peered over at Night. His soul held all the contents of Pandora's box, but enough light to even out the shadows. Night's soul was ideal, and power would twist it even more.

The shinigami had wooden faith in this human, and high expectations for this stage production. He wanted to return home with an outstanding review. _Maybe_ –

The sound of pen on paper interrupted his thoughts. The boy was using the Death Note at last!

Ghosting over to where Night sat, the deathly form hovered over his shoulder. Suspense almost killed the immortal, when he paused to glance at him.

When the human had finished writing, he moved, which gave the death god a full view of the notebook.

There, etched boldly in black ink was the name

_Touta Matsuda_.

* * *

**A/N: So, how was that? I made Night a smoker because I think characters that smoke are just awesome for some reason XD. **


End file.
